Naruto the Time Traveler
by grape2341
Summary: Naruto finds a time travel jutsu. Naruto is currently laying in the a hospital bed. He failed to get Sasuke to stay in Konoha. 'I have to use the time travel jutsu to save Sasuke's mom. Hopefully that will stop Sasuke from wanting revenge and leaving Konoha.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**TWELVE YEARS AGO, A NINE TAILED FOX ATTACKED KONOHA.**

"YOU FAIL!" yelled Iruka.

Mizuki speaks up, "This is his third try and he did manage to make a clone, even if it is a bit flawed."

"No Mizuki, every student is supposed to make three clones but Naruto only produced one and did it very badly." While everyone else at the ninja academy graduated and were being praised by their parents, Naruto sat alone on a swing.

Mizuki caught up to Naruto and explained that Iruka was just like him when he grew up alone and that he was trying to help him.

"But, I really want to graduate," Naruto whined.

Mizuki said, "Then... I guess there's no choice, let me tell you this ..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What's going on?" Iruka asks.

"NARUTO STOLE THE SECRET SCROLL OF AWESOMENESS," Mizuki shouted.

Naruto just learned the shadow clone jutsu.

'It says here that you gain a shadow clone's memories,' Naruto thought, 'Hey, a time travel jutsu! Let's see what it says about that.'

_Time Travel Jutsu_

_A-Rank_

_Hand signs - Rat, Dragon, Boar, Dog, Horse, Ram_

_This jutsu takes you backwards or forwards in time. Only use this jutsu in a time of need. If used be careful, don't change people being born or people becoming a kage. If you use this jutsu you will become your older or younger self. You will still have all your memories if you go back in time. If you go into the future you will gain all of memories you passed._

Iruka appeared in the clearing just as Naruto finished reading about the time travel jutsu.

"Naruto, who told you about the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it and where it was. He told me that you would let me become a ninja if I learned a jutsu from this scroll."

Mizuki appears in a near by tree.

"Naruto to give me the scroll."

"Don't give it to him, he just wants it for evil."

Mizuki says, "Naruto even if you've read it, it will be meaningless! Naruto, I will tell you... what you really are. You are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto staggers backwards all he could manage to say was; "What are you talking about?"

"You are the nine tailed fox spirit that destroyed the village! It was you that murdered Iruka's family! The fourth hokage trapped and bound you...in this form." Naruto ran off with the scroll. He went to the hokages office.

"Old man, I'm sorry I stole the scroll."

"It's alright Naruto."

"Can I get a head band and a good sensei?" Naruto pleaded while doing the puppy dog eyes. The third dug around in his desk and pulled out a head band with black cloth and handed it to Naruto.

"Don't worry about the sensei."

Months Later ...

Naruto is currently laying in the a hospital bed. He failed to get Sasuke to stay in Konoha.

'I have to use the time travel jutsu to save Sasuke's mom. Hopefully that will stop Sasuke from wanting revenge and leaving Konoha.'

Rat, Dragon, Boar, Dog, Horse, Ram

"Time Travel Jutsu."

Naruto traveled through a portal. Everything turned black, Naruto came to as his seven year old self.

'Now it's time to save ,' Young Naruto thought, 'I remember I saw her in the market.'

"Transformation Jutsu." Naruto changed his hair to blue, his eyes to green and hid his whisker marks. (Pic is the story pic) He then went to the market. He saw Mikoto Uchiha and walked up to her.

"Hello miss," Naruto greeted Mikoto.

"Hello."

"May I help you with your bags."

"Thank you ... um what is your name?"

"My name is Yuudai."

"Thank you Yuudai," Mikoto said giving 'Yuudai' her bags.

When they twosome made it to a deserted street 'Yuudai' spoke up, " Itachi is planning to kill the entire Uchiha clan. If you want to stay safe I suggest staying away from your compound."

"What about Sasuke?"

"We can go to him, follow me," 'Yuudai' started towards the academy.

"H-how do you know Itachi is going to kill the entire Uchiha clan?"

"Because I came from the future. My mission is to save Sasuke from himself."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"In the future I come from Sasuke goes to Orochimaru for revenge on Itachi for killing everyone except him." It was dead silent after that. They made it to the academy just in time to see Sasuke master Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu.

_Jutsu Library Activating ... Welcome Flesh-Bag_

_I am going to tell you about Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu. It is a bullet of fire, it is a simple D-Rank Fire Style Jutsu._

_Jutsu Library Deactivating ... GoodBye Flesh-Bag_

"Well done Uchiha, you mastered a simple D-ranked Jutsu." Sasuke turned to Yuudai's direction.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuudai."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mikoto told Sasuke the whole story. Sasuke glance over at Yuudai.

"If you are from the future then you should have no problem fighting me."

"Fine, I'll fight you." Sasuke and Yuudai got into taijutsu stances. Sasuke into the Uchiha stance annd Yuudai into the stance Kakashi taught him. Yuudai rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke did hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. A fire ball shot towards Yuudai. Yuudai went through a seris of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Shot Jutsu!" A shot of water hit the fire ball and mist covered the area.

"Hidden Mist Style: Art of the Silent Kill!" Came Yuudai's voice from everywhere. The mist cleared when a gust of wind came out of nowhere. When the area was cleared one could see Yuudai behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his neck.

"You could have saw through the jutsu if your Sharingan was activated," Yuudai commented putting away his kunai.

"You have to teach me those techniques."

"I have something to tell you first, if you give me your full cooperation I will teach you them."

"Alright." Yuudai undid his transformation showing one Naruto Uzumaki.

"What you're Naruto!"

"Yes, I came from the future to make sure you don't leave Konoha."

"But, you're the same age as me."

"I know. The Time Travel jutsu turns the user into the age they were at the time they travel to."

Mikoto walked up to the boys and said, "You are welcome to live with us Naruto."

"Thank you." Not a moment later an ANBU arrived.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger ... Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Sasuke might be a little OOC in this chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mikoto walked up to the boys and said, "You are welcome to live with us Naruto."

"Thank you." Not a moment later an ANBU arrived.

" and Sasuke there you are. The Uchiha clan has just been murderd by Itachi and I was ordered to protect you," the ANBU said.

"You were right Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Right about what, if I may ask?" the ANBU asked. The trio looked at one another.

"First I will ask you a question. Are you Kakashi?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto explained how he got the time travel jutsu and why he came back to the past.

"This might change the future abit ... but for the better," the ANBU AKA Kakashi mused.

"I was also planning on changing some minor and a major thing as well. The major being one Sakura Haruno, who evidently was pulling our team down the drain," Naruto commented to the still musing Kakashi.

"Alright, I will make sure you two are on my team. As for the Haruno girl, let me know if you fixed her or not before your last day at the academy," Kakashi said before he poofed somewhere near by. The trio walked to the hokage's office. Mikoto knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The trio walked in.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke and Mikoto what can I do for you?" the third hokage asked.

"Well, I would like to request. I want Naruto here to come live with me and Sasuke," Mikoto said.

"Why is that? From what I heard from Naruto's ANBU gaurd, you two have never meet."

"What? Naruto has an ANBU gaurd, Why?" Sasuke said loudly.

"I can't say, but it is for a good reason," the third said avoiding the question.

"It's because of people thinking I am the Kyuubi. But, really I am the jailer of the Kyuubi." A look of shock was on everyone's faces.

"Naruto how do ou know about the kyuubi?" the third asked. Naruto re-told the story for a third time.

"I will have to gaurd the Secret Scroll of Awesomeness."

"Do you mean he never gaurds it?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Actually, when I stole the scroll there were two dead genin gaurding it. So yeah, no gaurds," Naruto whispered back. Sasuke mentally facepalmed.

'The hokage is a joke,' Sasuke thought.

"I will let Naruto live with you, but first you will need to choose a new house." Mikoto chose a house. The house was a mansion in the under populated part of the village, but the houses are big and high quality.

"Wow, this place is huge. I will be right back, I have to get the stuff from my apartment." Naruto ran to his apartment and packed up his one pair of clothes and several ramen cups. He was about to leave when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door and saw Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto want to help me pick out my dog tomarrow?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, what time should I be there?"

"How about after the academy is over for the day?"

"I'll be there!" Kiba and Naruto walked there seperate ways, Kiba to the Inuzuka compound and Naruto to his new house. People glared at him as he walked by, he didn't notice because he was so use to it. Naruto made it to the house that he was sharing with the Uchiha duo.

"Hey, I'm back!"

"Welcome back. I'll show to your room." Mikoto led Naruto up the stairs and to the right, until they got to the fourth door on the right. Mikoto excused herself to go make dinner. When she went down the stairs Naruto opened the door to his room. The walls were orange and had secret panels to store scrolls and weapons. There was a plain bed in the far right corner and a chest at the foot of the bed for clothes. To the left of the bed was a door leading to a balcony, the belcony had a view of a training ground. Naruto ran down the stairs and straight to the training ground. The training ground looked like it hadn't been used in years. Naruto made a metal note of all the things that needed to be fixed.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Fifty clones puffed into existance. Naruto sent them to go and get the supplies they needed to fix the training ground. While they did that Naruto went to a normal training ground and found Guy.

'He might be able to help me with my strenght and taijutsu,' Naruto thought.

"Hello there youth!"

"Um, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Training to beat my youthfull rival Kakashi!"

"Can you help me train?"

"Ha, I have a student before my youthfull rival!" So, the next hour Guy taught Naruto some taijutsu and gave him a pair of leg and arm weights. Naruto walked back to his new house and to the training ground. It took him three hours to rebuild the training ground. Sasuke came outside just as Naruto finished.

"Wow this place looks as good as new!"

"I did just spend three hours rebuilding it for us to use."

"Boys! It's time for dinner!"

The next morning ...

Naruto woke up and started to freak out.

'Where am I! Oh yeah, I'm living with Sasuke and now.' Naruto got out of bed took a shower and put on a blue t-shirt, an orange vest and brown shorts. He walked down to the kitchen and made eggs for everyone.

"Mmm, something smells good. Oh, Naru you made breakfast," Mikoto said happily. Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen.

At the Academy ...

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the classroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also sorry for the chapters getting shorter, the next chapter will be longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At the Academy ...

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the classroom. Sasuke's fan girls looked at the door.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing with Sasuke?!" the fangirls screeched. They ran at Naruto.

'I should lay off most of my skills. So, I will dodge half of the punches,' Naruto thought. He did just that, dodged half of the punches. During this Sasuke sat down at the front desk by the window. Iruka walked in just as Sasuke's fan girls finished trying to pummel Naruto.

"Alright, settle down class!"

At the matches in gym ...

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto and Sasuke went to their respective places on the field.

"Battle begin!"

The fangirls screamed Sasuke's name. Naruto charged at him.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten Naruto's puffed into existance. They charged at Sasuke. One clone kicked Sasuke into the air.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Sasuke fell to the ground.

'Maybe now he will know that there are no shortcuts,' Naruto thought.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do to Sasuke!" yelled some fan girls.

"It was a fluke," declared another.

"Maybe Naruto is that strong," Sakura commented, "We never have seen him fight."

"How do you explain Sasuke losing, forehead?"

"I don't know."

After the Academy ...

Naruto and Kiba were walking to the Inuzuka compound.

"It was so cool how you beat the Uchiha's ass."

"Yeah it was!" called a voice. The boys turned around and saw Sakura.

"What are you doing here Haruno?"

"Well, I was hoping Naruto would help me train."

"I will start after I help Kiba choose his partner."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

To the puppies ...

There were five little puppies; three black, one brown and one white and brown.

"Aww, they are all so cute," Sakura cooed.

"Kiba what colour do you like?"

"Well, I like the brown one and the brown and white one."

"What should we do now?" Sakura questioned.

"We could do a command off."

"What's a command of?" Kiba asked.

"It's where a person commands two or more dogs. The winner is the dog that follows your commands the best."

After a few commands later ...

"The brown and white one followed all of Kiba's commands," Sakura stated. Tsume and Hana walked over to the kids.

"Kiba did you choose a puppy?" Tsume questioned.

"Yeah, I chose the brown and white one," Kiba answered.

"That one is Akamaru."

Later with Naruto and Sakura ...

The duo was walking to a ninja equipment store. They stopped at the store.

"Naruto what are we doing here?" Naruto pulled out money.

"You are going in the store to buy a set of chakra weights," Naruto commented handing Sakura money.

"Why me?"

"All the shops in town don't let me in, if they do I only get the worn out and unwanted things." Sakura went into the store.

Minutes Later ...

Naruto led Sakura to training ground 7.

"What are we going to do here?"

"First put on your weights. When they are on put chakra into them until they are heavy, but not to heavy." Sakura put them on and put chakra into them.

"What should I do know?"

"I want you to climb that tree with your feet and chakra," Naruto explained pointing to a tree. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Let me show you." Naruto climbed the tree to the upper most branch. Naruto jumped down and Sakura tried. Sakura got to the top on the first try.

"Sakura do this for a few days to gain more chakra and stamina. After that I'll give you some more training!" Naruto called up to her. Sakura tree climbed down.

"So, this can help me, but what about the weights?"

"They will increase your strength and speed." Naruto watched for a while then left. Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha he saw Sasuke going into a book store. Naruto quickly hid, changed into Yuudai and walked into the book store. The store was fairly big for a book store. Yuudai saw Sasuke walk into the scroll section. Yuudai went to the scrolls also.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I need a scroll about taijutsu."

"I know a master of taijutsu, he would happily train you too."

"What you already have a teacher!"

"Yes and no, he has helped me with my training by giving me weights."

"That's why you knocked me out." Yuudai spotted a scroll on traps and one on camping.

On the way to see Guy ...

Naruto was Naruto again and Sasuke was giving him a weird look.

"Why did you buy a scroll on camping?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to know camping and trap making skills for ..."

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhanger. Well, tell me what you think. Did you love it or hate it. Was it awesome or lame. Stay tuned next time for the next chapter of Naruto the Time Traveler.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you buy a scroll on camping?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I thought it would be nice to know camping and trap making skills for the chunin exams," Naruto explained.

"The chunin exams?"

"Yes, they are a series of exams to test genin and see if they are capable to become chunin. If you are skilled enough you will become a chunin. I took the exam's in the future I came from with you and the useless pink headed whore. I can tell you now it was no walk in the park," Naruto explained.

To training ground 3 ...

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to Guy.

"Hello Naruto who is your youthful friend!?"

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"What can I do for you two today!?"

"Sasuke wants to be trained in taijutsu with me."

"I see, I see," Guy said nodding his head in what Naruto thought was understanding.

"I will do it! To think I will have two students before my youthful rival Kakashi Hatake!" Guy yelled. Sasuke sweatdropped.

'How can this big stick of celeary help me in tai-jutsu?' Sasuke thought getting rather annoyed with the big celeary already.

"Here you go youth here is an offical green spandex tai-jutsu unitard and chakra weights!" Guy yelled. Sasuke took them and thought he was going to puke.

"Don't worry you can burn it when we get home," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. For the next five hours Guy explained how good it was to have strength, speed, stamina, a proper stance and the likes. By the time guy was done Naruto was sound asleep and Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill the celeary stick and possibly Naruto for dragging him into this.

"When you get home make sure you set your alarm clock for early in the morning! So you can get started training with me!" Naruto and Sasuke left the training ground.

"That guy is so boreing and I swear he looks like a piece of celeary," Sasuke commented.

"That is so true, let's just hope we don't turn out like him."

"Or the genin students he will one day get." Both boys shivered at the two thoughts.

At home ...

When the boys walked into the house they heard Mikoto talking to a different woman.

"Who do you think your mom is talking to? I don't recognize the voice. It does sound familiar some how."

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like anybody I know either. You are right, it does sound familiar some how," Sasuke said. The two boys walked into the kitchen and saw a red-headed woman with Mikoto.

"Welcome home you two, this is Kushina Uzumaki."

"Hey Naruto, isn't your last name Uzumaki."

"Yeah." Kushina's eyes widened and she hugged Naruto.

"I thought I lost you in the Kyuubi attack," Kushina stated.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Sasuke you got so big from when I last saw you as a baby," Kushina cooed pinching Sasuke's cheeks.

"Sasuke what do you have there?" Mikoto asked.

"Naruto took me to see a guy who is teaching him tai-jutsu. All he taked about was youth and he look like a giant piece of celeary. He gave me some chakra weights and what he calls an offical green spandex tai-jutsu unitard," Sasuke explained.

"Might Guy, a guy I wish to forget," Kushina thought bitterly.

"I'm going to burn the green thing and put the weights away."

"Just don't burn it in our room!" Naruto called.

"Got it!"

"Mikoto tells me you used a time travel jutsu to come back and save her from the Uchiha massacre and to make sure Sasuke doesn't leave the village for revenge on Itachi."

"Yep," Naruto said cheerfully.

"I always thought Itachi was a nice boy," Kushina sighed.

"Me too," Mikoto agreed.

"Naruto, Tell me about yourself?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's your dream? Who is you idol?"

"I want to be the greatest hokage that has ever lived, even greater than fourth. My idol is of course the fourth hokage, he saved the whole village from the nine tails." Kushina and Mikoto laughed.

"Your father would be overjoyed to here that," Mikoto laughed.

"Why's that?" Naruto questioned confused.

"Naruto your father is the fourth hokage," Kushina said. Naruto stood there shocked. He could have wet his pants if he had to use the washroom.

"Really?" Naruto was overjoyed. His idol also happened to be his dad.

"We have to let everyone know. The kids at the Academy are going to be jealous and so sorry they bad mouthed and beat me up."

"We were actually just talking about that. We are going to tell everyone the day after tomarrow," Mikoto stated.

"Awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Sasuke asked as he entered the kitchen. Naruto explained the whole event to Sasuke.

"Wow! Won't my fangirls be sorry when they find out they have been beating up the hero's son," Sasuke mused.

"I know!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wow! Won't my fangirls be sorry when they find out they have been beating up the hero's son," Sasuke mused.

"I know!"

A Month Later ...

Naruto was loving being treated better. All the girls who weren't Sasuke fan girls, were Naruto fan girls. At the moment the two boy's were tied, both in academics and fan girls. On his way home, Naruto noticed a girl with long blue hair standing behind a pole. He walked up to the girl.

"Hello," Naruto grinned.

"My name is Hoshi and this is for you," the girl quickly stated. After Naruto took the present, Hoshi ran off and around the corner. He followed her and saw she had disappeared. Naruto slowy opened the box and found several three pronged kunai. Naruto looked at them confused. He ran to the hokage's office.

"Old man, what are these?" Naruto questions.

"These are Flying Thunder God Kunais, used by the fourth hokage. Where did you get these Naruto?"

"A girl with long blue hair who called herself Hoshi gave them to me." The old hokage sighed.

"Since you have them, I will give your fathers Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Which he just so happened to write on this scroll," the third commented. He handed Naruto the scroll. Naruto ran off instantly to his private training ground and read the scroll.

Minutes Later ...

Naruto threw one of the kunai into a training dummy and tried to go to the kunai. He found out he couldn't do it.

Naruto sighed and thought, 'I doubt I will be able to do it the first time.' He kept trying, but always failed.

At The Age of Twelve ...

"Okay Naruto, to become a ninja you need to perform the clone jutsu," Iruka instructed.

"Can I use a different clone jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five Naruto's appeared.

"Well done Naruto, here's your head band." Naruto took the head band and left the Academy. He walked around Konoha.

'I need some clothes for being a ninja,' Naruto thought, 'People do say orange isn't a color for a ninja.' He walked into the nearest clothing store, which is owned by a kind old woman.

"Hello."

"Hi." Naruto walked around and picked up random clothes. He walked into the changing room. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with orange sleeves, brown cargo pants and blue ninja sandles.

'I guess a little orange won't kill me. I am only a genin after all,' Naruto thought. Naruto grabbed a few of each item.

The Next Day ...

Naruto is sitting in the classroom beside Sasuke.

"Do you think that Kakashi guy will actully get us as his students?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, but as long as he gets you it should be fine," Naruto commented.

"Why just me?"

"Kakashi has a sharingan in his left eye. He also knows a lot of jutsu. I believe it's about a thousand or more." Sasuke sat there in shock. Iruka walked into the room.

"Alright class listen up. I will now announce the teams.

Team 7 - Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno

Team 8 - Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka

Team 10 - Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara

Meet back here after lunch to meet you senseis."

**A/N:** I'll leave it here for now. The next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned for; Kakashi's Test: Survive for Your Life.


	6. Kakashi's Test: Survive for Your Life

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Kakashi's Test: Survive for Your Life**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi to show up. He was already an hour late.

"Are we even sure he's coming?" Sakura asked. Naruto stopped his pacing and looked at Sakura.

"He will be coming. Where I came from Kakashi-sensei was always late. Haha, I remember when we had our first real mission he was three hours late."

"How is that funny Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Because Mrs Bossy-Bitch," Naruto said sticking out his tongue. Sakura went to punch Naruto in the head, but missed. The door opened revealing Kakashi.

"About time you got here sensei!" Naruto called down from his place on the wall.

"Meet me on the roof. If you don't make it in five minutes, you go back to the academy." Kakashi body flickered to the roof. Naruto followed suit, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to use the stairs.

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

"I want you to introduce yourselves, I'll start. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes. I don't have a dream or the future. You next pinky."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke, I dislike Ino and my dream for the future is to have a family."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like very little, I dislike losers and my dream for the future is to restore my clan."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, gardening and training. I dislike judgmental people and my dream for the future is to become the best hokage Konoha has ever seen!"

"There will be a test tomorrow to see if you will become genin," Kakashi said.

"Before you answer Sakura, the graduation exam is to get rid of the hopeless cases," Naruto said.

"Meet at training ground seven at eight. Don't eat breakfast, you might puke." With that Kakashi left.

"Eat breakfast, trust me," Naruto said.

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

"Okay team, you have to get these two bells from me before noon or back to the academy for you."

"Wait there is only two bells."

"State the obvious much Sakura," Sasuke comments.

"Begin!" All three genin hid in the trees. They grouped together.

"We have to work together, the test is on teamwork," Naruto whispered.

"How are we going to get the bells?" Sasuke asked.

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

Naruto jumped into the clearing, where Kakashi was waiting.

"I challenge you Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi put away his book. Naruto charged and used Shadow Clone jutsu. It didn't take Kakashi long to defeat all the Shadow Clones.

"Now!"

"Fire Style: Running Fire!" A ring of fire surrounds Kakashi. Naruto grabs Sakura's and jumps over the ring of fire.

"Sakura now!"

"Genjutsu Binding!" Kakashi got bond and Naruto rushed forward. The fire died down and Naruto gave the bells to Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi broke out of the genjutsu and blinked. The three genin standing before him had the bells.

"Well done, you all pass!" The genin cheered.

"Sakura, you and your mom should come and celebrate at Sasuke's," Naruto said.

"What time should we be there?"

"7 O'Clock."

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

Sasuke and Naruto are showing Sakura around the mansion.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"Kids can you come down here for a second!" Kushina called. The team walked into the kitchen where Mebuki Haruno, Kushina and Mikoto were sitting.

"You need something mom?" Naruto asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that we are combining the Uchiha compound and the Namikaze compound," Mikoto stated.

"Really! But don't they have to be close to each other?" Naruto asked.

"They are, the Namikaze compound was hidden when the Kyuubi attacked until two years ago," Kushina said.

"How long until they are combined?" Sasuke asked.

"A few months," Mikoto said.

"We will also be moving in with them," Mebuki interjected.


	7. Chickens, Ducks and a Violent Storm

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Team 7 was currently helping out an injured farmer. They had to water his garden, feed the animals and pick the eggs.

"Help! Help! An evil chicken is attacking me!" Naruto yelled. Everyone, but Naruto sweat dropped.

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

"I have the eggs," Naruto panted. He finally got the chicken back in the pen. A cracking sound came from the basket and a chick popped out of an egg.

"Hey! Look an egg hatched!"

"Hahaha, that must have been why Betsy was chasin' ya!" the farmer laughed. Naruto picked up the chick and started running away.

"It's my chicken now old farmer man!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura yelled running after him.

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

Naruto ran into his house and into the kitchen where Mikoto and Kushina were talking.

"Mom look, I found a baby chicken!" Both women laughed. Naruto was covered in dirt, blood, mud and cow poop. He also had several healing scratches.

"Let me guess, you want to keep him," Kushina laughed. Naruto vigorously and ran into his room. He carefully set down the chick.

"Hmm, what should I name you?" Naruto asked, and answered, "I know! I shall name you Romeo and you will be my best friend."

XXX Super Cool Transition No Jutsu XXX

Naruto had made a small chicken house and pen. He also bought chicken and duck food and a rubber ball. Kushina and Mikoto came outside.

"Nice chicken barn," Kushina praised.

"It's a chicken coop Kushina." Kushina glared at Mikoto.

"Potato Patoto."

"What did you name him?" Mikoto asked.

"Romeo Uzumaki!" Naruto stated proudly. Sakura came storming into the private training ground looking; pissed, supremly dirty and worn out.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Why the hell did you run off?" Sakura bitched. Naruto started to back up.

"Calm down Sakura. I just wanted Romeo so badly," Naruto muttered.

"Roemo?"

"Yeah, I named him Romeo. Look how cute he is," Naruto cooed. Sakura wearily smiled, squated by the chicken pen and petted Romeo.

"He is really cute," Sakura smiled. All of a sudden a parade of ducklings walked through the training ground. Everybody blinked stunndly, it was very unusual to see ducks nowhere near a pond.

"What the frick?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows," Sakura answered slowly. A bright yellow duck started nuzzling Sakura.

"It seems the little guy likes you Sakura," Mikoto points out. Sakura picked up the duckling.

"I will name you Juliet. What do ducks eat?"

"The same food Romeo is eating, chicken and duck brand chicken and duck food." Sakura gently placed Juliet in the chicken pen. Sasuke came strolling in with a smirk n his face.

"Why you smirking Uchiha?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I was the only one that stayed and finished the mission. Kakashi is going to teach me my chakra nature and how to use it."

"That's old news dude. I got the perverted sanin to teach me that last year," Naruto boasted.

"At least I don't go running off with Farmer Ben's chickens," Sasuke shot.

"At least my hair doesn't look like a duck's ass!" Naruto shot back. The fight soon exculated into a battle.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Shot Jutsu!" The area became misty.

'Perfect, now it's time to unleash my ultimate technique,' Naruto thought. He went through various hand signs and a violent went picked up. It started to storm. The trees leaned far to one side. The rain soon turned to hail and thunder and lightning crackled in the sky.

"Naruto Style: Ultimate Raging Storm!" Naruto started rapidly spinning and a tornado stood in his place. It started going slowly towards Sasuke, but it went of course and into the forest. As soon as the tornado hit a tree the jutsu released and Naruto was passed out on the ground. Sasuke fell to his knees.

'I-I almost died. H-How strong is Naruto?' Sasuke thought before passing out.


	8. Filler

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.

**Chapter 8**

**A Week Later**** ...**

Naruto was walking to training ground eight to meet up with team eight. Kakashi set up a couple of training sessions for learning genjutsu. Naruto entered the training ground. It was the same as training ground seven but had no posts and no memorial stone.

"Welcome Naruto have a seat," Kurenai said. Team eight was sitting in front of Kurenai. Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted.

"H-Hi N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered.

Hours later Naruto walked to his old house. Nobody had bought it so Naruto bought it back six days ago. He walked into the apartment and smiled.

"I suppose I should fix the place up later. While I'm at it I should buy the surrounding houses and turn this place into a mansion" Naruto said as he laid down on the bed.

The Next Day ...

Naruto walked into training grund ten where team ten jut finished training.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Would you three like to get lunch with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

"It will probably be a drag but alright."

"I'm going to ask Sasuke to get lunch with me."

"Don't bother. He asked Sakura out for lunch." Ino's mouth fell open.

"Fine you win. Let's go," Ino said sadly.

After Lunch ...

Shikamaru and Chouji left for their clan compounds. As Ino was turning to leave Naruto stopped her.

"May I walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"No. I would rather kiss Kiba then be seen with you," Ino shot angrily.

'She is going to take a lot of work,' Naruto thought.


End file.
